Dark's New Beginning
by CrimsonSonja
Summary: Three years after Dark and Daisuke part, Daisuke is given the gift of being a father. He hopes it's a boy, so as to one day see Dark again, but the fates did not grant his wish. And so, Yami Niwa was born, named after the Phantom Thief that had become so near and dear to Daisuke so many years ago. Little did they know that Yami would become a remarkable girl.
1. Chapter 1

Dark looked out over the sea, taking in his last moments in this world, at least until he was brought back in whatever generation of the family produced the next male child.

"It was real fun... Deisuke."

 _"Dark... I..."_

"You know, I think out of all my hosts... you were my favorite. Sucks to realize that this is possibly the last time I'll be seeing you..."

 _"Dark, don't say that... You never know..."_

"Haha... That's just like you Deisuke, always so optimistic. But even you have to know... in fact, I know you know, I'm in your head... or, you're in mine, as it were... We both know that you might have a girl, might always have a girl, and there's nothing we can do about it."

 _"Yeah, but still... Huh... I only wish there was a way that we could become separated, where you can be your own body..."_

"Deisuke, I wish that was well, but then who would carry on the work in which I do after I were to die? You can't just always chant things, and a curse be lifted. You have to have power for some of it. And most of that power, no matter if I'm host to someone or not, runs in the blood of every Niwa and down. If I were to be cut from my host, permanently... There's no way it could be like that..."

 _"But Dark, you..."_

"That's enough now, Deisuke."

 _"Uh... Dark?"_

"Good bye, Deisuke."

 _"Dark no!"_

"It was nice knowin' ya..."

And with that, Deisuke was alone, staring out at the sea. As soon as the single tear hit the stone ground, Deisuke cried out.

"Da-rk!"

* * *

 _ **:3 years later:**_

Deisuke winced at the sharp pain in his hand, as well as the cry that emitted from Rika as she pushed.

"It's almost there, just a little more..." the Doctor said, encouragingly.

With another scream, a squeeze on Deisuke's hand, and a final push, a baby's cry rang out in the room. All but the doctor, Rika and Deisuke clapped. As Rika lay there panting from her efforts, and Deisuke trying to bring feeling back into his hand while also making sure Rika was okay, the Doctor and nurses cleaned the baby.

Risa dabbed at her twin sister's forehead with a cold towel.

"You did it, big sis! Congratulations, both of you! I'm so happy for you."

"Ahahaha... Thanks, Risa. And thank you so much for being here." Deisuke said, smiling.

"Yeah... you went through all the trouble to get here... just for this..." Rika said, still panting.

"Oh, don't mention it. You really think I'd miss the chance to see your first born?" Risa said, with a caring smile.

"It means a lot. Thank you so much." Deisuke said, and gave Risa a hug.

Just as Risa was giving Rika a hug, the doctor and nurses came back in, carrying the baby.

They had not found out what the baby was yet. They'd wanted to be sure Rika was a bit more recovered before they knew. She wanted to remember every detail as much as possible.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the nurses shouted with joy.

Deisuke, however, felt a pag deep in his chest, in the spot where someone once very close to him occupied.

He shook his head, and recovered. No matter what, he'd still love the child he was given. He noticed Rika's look of concern, knowing she knew what he had been thinking. He smiled and shook his head. She smiled back, though still had the concerned in her eyes.

Deisuke took the baby from the doctor's hands and sat down in the bed next to Rika, holding their new baby girl out to her.

"What will we name her?" Deisuke ask, tickling her under the chin a bit.

"I was thinking... Yami." Rika said, smiling up at him.

Deisuke kissed her. "Yami is a perfect name..."

* * *

 ** _:13 years later:_**

"Hey! Yami!"

I looked up from my book and saw Mia running over to me.

"Hey, Mia, what's up?"

"You're going to trip and fall one of these days, reading and walking like that."

"Hey, I'm not a klutz." I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever... Anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh... Yeah... It is my birthday today, isn't it...?"

"Yeah! Jeez, if you're not a klutz, then you sure are a spacer." Mia laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hum... I don't really know... Skip school? That'd be nice... But mom would kill me if I did such a thing. Huh..."

"Oh, she can't be too hard on you, it's your birthday! Come on, let's go and check out the fair, you always love the art that they have there."

I smiled. That did sound nice. And far better than spending my birthday shut up in school and forced to do homework. Not to mention the obnoxious, forced well-wishers, and the embarrassment as they all sang me happy birthday in the class.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Alright! I'll pay for your ticket, my treat."

We made our way down to the fair that was held every year now on the week of my birthday. It had something to do with the Phantom Thief my father told me about when I was a little kid.

He said that there were two possible reasons for it. No one really knows what one is true, though. Reason one is to celebrate the Phantom Thief, showing art of many kinds, either from old times, to current masters. They also started holding pieces of the not very famous local's art. I myself have entered a few pieces.

The other reason was to celebrate the disappearance (or the possible capture) of the Phantom Thief, flaunting the art out in the open, knowing it was free from being stolen by him, almost like they were laughing at him.

My dad preferred in the first reason, but said that both reasons were true.

All day, I spent with Mia and a few other friends that met up with us after a while. It was nearly dark by the time I saw the painting.

"Oh wow!" I said, looking at a particularly magnificent peace. It was a painting of an two angelic men, souring through the sky. One resembling the heavenly angels we imagine; white wings, gold hair falling behind him, his white and gold robes rippling. The other was more like an angel of darkness; black wings, dark black hiar, slightly purple-ish in hue, and in black close fitting clothes. Each wielded a feather as if it were a sword.

Good and evil battling it out.

The odd thing was, she found herself more drawn to the dark angel.

It looked so real...

"Urk!" A pain ignited in at my core.

"Yami?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mia asked, looking at me and holding me up, as I'd just about collapsed.

"I'm... okay... I just ne- urah!" it hit again.

"Oh, she's burning up!" Tammi cried, having felt my forehead.

"Come on, we have to get her home." Mia said.

She called up my family's limo and within minutes it was in front of us. Mia and Tammi supported me while one of the others got the door. As soon as we were in, they had me lay down on one of the benches, while they sat across from me.

I black out, and when I awoke I was being carried up to the house.

"Yami!" my mother called out, rushing forward to help bring me in.

"What happened?" dad asked, having followed shortly behind mom.

"She just sort of... I don't know, I guess she got suddenly dizzy, but it seemed she was having pains in her chest too. She almost collapsed, but we managed to keep her up. Then she started to burn up..."

I couldn't tell who had been speaking, probably Mia, but I was in too much pain to know who anyone was. A second later, I realized I was in bed and all was silent. I no longer felt in pain, though my head and body had a dull ache to it when I moved.

Getting out of bed, I noticed something... felt different... Shaking my head, I walked to my bathroom to wash my face off to get rid of any remaining sweat.

I continued to notice a strange difference, but couldn't figure out what it was. I ran the water, scrubbed my face clean, and dried it off with a towel.

I looked into the mirror for a second, taking in my tired eyes, a slight brick red in color, and my purple... hair...?

"What...?"

I blinked. And then I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I darted from the bathroom, down the stairs, and careened into the loft, where I tripped and stumbled through the thresh-hold to the sitting room.

"Yami? What's-" Mom asked, getting up, only to stop short.

"Who are you...?" I heard Mia ask.

"Mia, its me... I..." I looked up and a gasp emitted from dad, mom, grandma and grandpa.

"Its..." Grandma Emiko said.

"But... it can't be... Can it...? Mom?"

"N... No... It's... But she looks just like..." Grandma Emiko muttered, too shocked to finish a sentence.

"What's happened to me? What's going on? Why have I changed...? Mom, Dad! Please..."

I fainted.

I woke up a second later, though I seemed to have some extreme tunnel vision going on, as I looked around the room. I began to speak, though I didn't know what I was about to say.

In fact... I had no control. I couldn't even make my body move.

"Oh, man... Deisuke, you weren't nearly this freaked out when we first went through-" The voice that spoke out of my mouth was not my voice, but the voice of an older woman. "What the hell is with my voice...?"

I felt myself being pushed up into a sitting position.

"Ah... man, why is my chest so heavy...? AH!"

I found myself looking down at my chest, which held some very voluptuous breasts that I had not had previously.

"What the hell?! I'm not... I can't be a girl?!" I looked up at the still shocked faces of my family and my friend Mia.

"D-Dark...?" Dad asked, stepping forward tentatively.

"Deisuke, what the hell is going on? I though I can only be passed on to the next boy in your family!"

"I think we all need to just sit down and try and figure this out." Grandma Emiko said, her face turning determined.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, it was quiet, filled with confused tension.

Deciding that since she made the order to sit, and because she knew more about Dark's history then the rest, she should lead the conversation, Grandma finally said, "Okay, first off... Yami...? Can you hear us?"

 _"How the hell am I suppose to tell her?! I can't control my own body, even my mouth!"_

I felt my lips come into a smirk. "She can hear you. And she's quite freaked out, I'll have to say..."

"No doubt..." Grandma sighed, then smiled with pity. "Sweety, I'm so sorry this is happening to you, if we'd know it would, we'd have prepared you... But you see... The Dark gene traditionally only gets passed down from generation to generation in the _males_ of the this family line.

"So you see, it was very... unexpected _._ " Grandma Emiko said, laying a hand on my knee. Or, if I was understanding correctly, Dark's knee.

"And Dark, I know this is very unusual for you as well. I can only imagine, being suddenly placed in a female body..."

" _So wait... All those stories of 'Dark the Phantom Thief' were true?"_ I asked, unbelieving.

" **Nice to know Deisuke told you about me. Yes, the stories were true."** The voice that spoke was male, although some how similar to the female voice of Dark. It also didn't come from "outside" my mind.

I suddenly found myself looking around at what I thought had been an ocean of black. Now that I looked around, it was more like space, with shimmering stars, and what I stood on was a perfectly flat reflective surface.

I'd made a 360 turn, trying to find the voice, as it had sounded like it came from behind, and what I found was a sculpture of some kind, with a large piece broken off and missing. As I watched, the sculpture morphed and turned into a young man with dark purple hair and purple eyes. On his back were black wings. His clothes were plain black, close fitting robes, almost like that of ninja clothes.

 _"Are you the real Dark?"_ I asked.

" **That I am. And you must be Yami?"** He asked back, smirking. I had a feeling that smirk was a permanent thing. " **Yes, it most certainly is."**

I blinked. " _Wait, you heard that? But I didn't say it out loud!"_

" **Sweety, I'm in your mind, or rather, at the moment, you're in my mind. I can hear all of your thoughts."**

" _That's not fair! I can't have some guy, angel or not, snooping around in my personal thoughts!"_

" **Oh, relax. Over time, you'll figure out how to block thoughts from me."** Dark said. **"Now, if I were you, I'd tune back into the conversation."**

" _Oh shoot!"_ I exclaimed as I turned around to once again find the "tunnel" that looked out through Dark's eyes.

"I don't get it? Magic is real?" Mia asked. Dad hesitated in answering, but it was Grandma Emiko that decided for him.

"Oh, dear, if you only knew the half of it!" She laughed. "Way, just about every art piece at that fair has a bit of magic in it. Some, depending on how and why they were made, have more magic than others. And if that magic is strong enough, it can actually cause things to happen in the real world. Some negative, some positive. It is Dark's job to take care of the bad ones, and make sure the good ones are good."

Mia looked more confused than ever. Seeing this Dad came to the rescue. "Here's a good example. There's a cave off the cost. You can't get into it without going through either an underwater cave entrance or a land cave entrance. Both are dangerous to go through, and I do not recommend doing it without a professional with you.

"Anyway, in the main cavern of the cave is a great statue that holds a raw marble sphere in its hand. The sphere represents the moon, and the statue holding it represents a god that controls the tide. It isn't the only god that controls the tide, but it does control it none the less. Normally, it is of the good nature, but occasionally it can become upset, mostly because it doesn't get visitors, due to it's hard to reach place.

"Dark has had to take care of it more than a few times, having to take away the moon for a night to perform a ritual to bring piece back to the god. Usually, he only has to do that once, because after that, he can just keep going back and make offerings to the god to keep it happy."

"I... think I get it...?" Mia said. She appeared to still be struck with the realization that magic was real and her best friend had been changed into some young adult women.

Noticing this, mom spoke up. "Mia, dear, why don't you head home for the night. It'll give you some time to get your head straight and then you can ask questions when you're ready."

Mia ducked her head, "Um... yeah, think I'mma do that. Dark... or... wait, I guess she can hear me... Yami, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I hope I'm able to talk by then."

" _It's okay, Mia. Just get some rest and try not to over stress yourself."_

Dark relaid my message, which made Mia a tad more weirded out, but she nodded nonetheless and left.

"Well, now what do we talk about?" Dark asked, lounging back into the sofa.

"How about telling us what you recalled before waking up?" Dad asked.

"Well, I remember the forming of myself in the mind of my new host. Felt like forever but finally I felt like I was ready to start stretching myself out, adapting myself to the mind and body. When I finally got myself connected to all the senses, sound came through first, and finally sight. Can't tell you how happy I was to see your goofy face, Dia. I mean, I heard your voice of course, but it was your face that sealed the deal on who's kid I was. I just didn't expect to be a girl..."

"Surprised us all, I imagine..." Mom said.

Dad began chuckling all of a sudden, and had all looking at him.

"What's so so funny all of a sudden?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, nothing... It's just that... pft... Well, we named Yami after Dark because we knew she'd not be the next host of Dark. Who'd have thought that we'd have both in the same person?"

Dad continued to laugh while we all shook our heads.

"Alright, I think Dai is starting to loose it due to lack of sleep. I don't think we'll be able to figure everything out tonight, so I say we just take our time with this. I've got some work to do now that Dark is back so unexpectedly, and I'll need to get up early in the morning if I'm to get it done in time. So, off to bed all of you!"

Grandma Emiko had a lively spark in her eye and everyone knew that she'd be up all night rather than waiting till morning.

I hadn't a clue what she was needing to work on, given that she was retired, but whatever it was, everyone else seemed to know.

She _was_ right however. While I wasn't in control, I was finding myself sleepy and it was getting harder to focus on the tunnel of vision.

" **Hey, Yami?"** Dark said, suddenly behind me in the mindscape again.

" _Yes?"_ I asked, turning to him again.

" **You're probably gonna say no, but... Do you mind if I say out longer? I haven't been awake in a long time and I'd like to see what all has changed. Not to mention I gotta get used to this body... I mean... if you're okay with that, that is..."**

I looked at him like he was crazy. _"Dude_ , _it's your body. I may be the main owner, but you're still in this thing too. I can't exactly keep you locked up all the time, can I?"_

Dark seemed taken aback by this. It's like he's never heard such a thing before.

" **I haven't..."** Dark said, still shocked. **"Your dad was the best host I've ever had, and even he didn't like to allow it. I always had to beg and plead with him to let me..."**

" _Well, I'll give him a knock on the head for that. Look, just so long as you get back home so I can get some proper sleep each night-"_

" **Actually, you can go to sleep in this state any time you want and I can remain in control. Or... is it that you don't trust me...?"** Suddenly the shocked and hopeful look turned to one of slight guard, the kind that says "So there's a catch."

I blinked, _"Really? I can sleep right now? Well, heck, do what you want, I'm goin' to sleep. Just be sure to be back before I have to go to school, so I can change and eat."_

" **Really...? Just like that?"**

"Just like that." I nodded in confirmation.

" **No catch?"**

" _No catch..."_ I said, as I finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Woot! Finally got the second chapter up. And the third is in drafting. No promises that it'll be here before the end of the year though. As you can see, I'm not very good on consistent and frequent updating. I just hope that the story is good enough to keep you regardless :)**


End file.
